<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*Crush* by killboy_zk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296657">*Crush*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killboy_zk/pseuds/killboy_zk'>killboy_zk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killboy_zk/pseuds/killboy_zk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Soorim &amp; Lee Hooni, Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hooni Pov</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh I hate my life</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna die</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed as I wrapped my newly cut wound with a bandage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard a knock on the door and stopped in my tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hooni Hyung are you in there?” I stood there quietly not making a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>maybe if I keep quiet he’ll just leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung I know you’re in there open up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly opened the door, it was Soorim.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ H-hey soorim”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hi Hyung” I opened the door all the way and nervously let Soorim in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, d-do you need something?” As I said this I noticed the bag in Soorim’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Food!? I was hungry, it would be nice if he brang food.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah that’s fine,” Soorim said as he sat on my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, my mind was going crazy thinking about what was in his bag</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erm S-soorim what’s in that bag?” I asked quietly half hoping that he wouldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is alcohol you want some?” he smiled handing me one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ehh!? but I am only 18 and Soorim’s 17 i-isn’t this illegal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Soorim handing me the beer and took it nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait how come Soorim wasn’t sacred he drank like it was water. I am his Hyung. I should be able to do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at the open can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 2 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t have to drink it if you don’t wan-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chugged it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah wait Hyung you didn’t have to drink it if you didn’t want to?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at Soorim and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Soorim that was nothing" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow I felt so cool I wasn't even drunk and I chugged a can of whole beer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drinking alcohol is a piece of cake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 minutes later</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soorim Pov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah I miss mom…she is the only one who loved me in this terrible world!" Hooni cried his arm waving around in the air like a child throwing a tantrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten drunk after chugging the can of beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni had stopped moving and just sat there quietly crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mom would hug me when I cried but now she isn't here" he covered his face with his hands in grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Hooni look at me" I graded his hands and pulled them away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She'll never come back," Hooni said, starting to tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey it’s okay, don’t cry okay," I said trying to get him to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at me and suddenly jumped into my arms causing me to fall on my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was shocked but happy at least he wasn't crying anymore I mean it is my fault he's drunk. I hugged him back hoping to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet for a few minutes and the said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey Soorim" his voice was sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" He giggled a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm well I few times"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni hugged me tighter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were they your girlfriends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah most of them," I said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to kiss someone"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well when you have your girlfriend you can kiss her"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni ignored my comment and said "If I was your girlfriend I would want to kiss you all the time" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt embarrassed I guess Hooni was the dangerous type when he was drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha Hooni you should get some rest," I said scratching my neck nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sleepy anymore I want to kiss Soorim Hyung"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hyung? Haha Hooni please don't call me that"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is… I don’t know</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soorim Hyung~,"  Hooni said before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My face was heating up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This alcohol is messing with my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(A/N: Please tell me if you like this so far so I can continue to write this story :))</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2 </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Pov: Hoon</strong>i</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, it’s really warm I don’t remember having a blanket this warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly stood up in bed and rubbed my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait... I don’t even own a blanket?!!. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt arms around my waist </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ehhh???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soorim!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Soorim” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh a little longer,” he said tugging at my waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W-what happened?!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over my room and there were empty beer cans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What!?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I searched for my phone in my pocket it read. 4:37 am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Soorim who was mumbling in his sleep while holding on to my waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soorim?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm" he was still asleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lay down next to him and he held me closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blushed </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow this is kinda cute </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at Soorim and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was warm, cozy and he smelled like that one shampoo that is super expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>( AN: the shampoo isn’t that expensive Hooni is just broke)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I snuggled next to him and hugged him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m probably dreaming </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Soorim Pov</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh” I yawned </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, What time is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got and looked around </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?! Oh yeah, I’m at Hooni’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at Hooni who was holding on to my arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed a little and said “Hooni wake up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm Huh?!” he got up and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Hyung” my mind flashed to last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not sleepy anymore I want to kiss Soorim Hyung"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that has to get out of my head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even think Hooni remembers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-good morning Soorim” he yawned </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hooni said, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look I’m sorry I brang beer yesterday and you got drunk, it’s really my fault so”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh that’s okay I-I didn’t do anything weird right?” Hooni replied looking down nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no you didn’t you just went to sleep,” I said in an attempt to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what about your family?” Hooni looked a little concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I texted my mom last night so I’ll be fine” I held my phone up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8:00 am </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-soorim! I have to go to schoo-” I was interrupted by a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hooni wakes up it’s time for school” it was Jaehoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-coming” Hooni scrambled up from the bed and started looking for shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged and walked up to the door to open it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pov: Jaehoon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hooni wake up it’s time for school”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-coming” Hooni yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard footsteps from the inside and someone opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jaehoon” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Soorim he was barefoot and had bed hair, Hooni followed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck!? Are these two fucking?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-soorim have you seen my shoes” Hooni whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim shook his head the looked at me and said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehoon I’ll get Hooni Hyung ready for school, okay?” he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah sure whatever” I watched as Soorim closed the door and stood there for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did I just witness?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hooni Pov</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Soorim closed the door </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey we have to get you to school, I totally forgot,” he said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled stupidly  “Yeah I’ll get ready”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay you better get there on time, I have to go get ready to go too” Soorim smiled and waved a goodbye. He walked out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My smiled faded </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh now I have to go to school. I hate this</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time skip</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni Pov:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In class I couldn’t pay attention (not that I did anyway) I kept thinking about last night. Soorim was so warm and he was hugging me, and wow he smelled so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hooni, at least try to pay attention,” Jaehoon said looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to tune in to what the teacher was saying and then </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I was your girlfriend I would want to kiss you all the time" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not sleepy anymore I want to kiss Soorim Hyung"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the memories from last night filled my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! Oh no I called him Hyung, he probably thinks I’m weird.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I cried about mom, that’s so embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind kept racing and I slumped in my chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni the class is over” Jaehoon interrupted my thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Oh yeah,” I was about to follow behind him when I felt a heavy arm on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hooni my buddy where are you headed” it was the bullies from class.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I instantly shrank in fear “Erm I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why don’t you bring me a drink huh” he sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t h-have any money,” I said, trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Hooni” he gave me an ugly smirk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-actually I think I have some l-left” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then get going I want the lime soda” he smacked my back almost causing me to fall over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly walked away towards the soda machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it I lost Jaehoon and now I need to buy this guy soda. I guess no dinner for me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly bought the soda and hurried back to where the guy was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god now his friends were here</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-um h-here,” he said, handing it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said lime soda dipshit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pov: Hooni</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh I-it’s cold” my teeth chattered in the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body hurt from the beating that bully and his friends had given me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had poured the ice-cold soda on me and it was winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was my fault though I had given him the wrong soda, just when I thought life was getting better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>pathetic, good for nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened the door to my lonely apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh I’m home</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lay on my empty mattress and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time skip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up sweating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woah it's hot, I feel dirty I should get up, I think I have a fever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I barely was able to get up and move and move to my fridge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I opened it and felt the cold air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I probably should use this for a long time or the electricity bill will be higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grrr…” my stomach growled. I mean I hadn’t eaten in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a cup of noodles in the fridge. I graded the noodles and microwaved them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ate it though it probably wasn’t going to help because it was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later I felt my stomach flip and I ran to the bathroom </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess eating will go to waste.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni Hyung” it was Soorim</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung Jaehoon couldn't come today but I’m still here, it’s freezing out here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to say something but I was too busy throwing up ramen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flushed the toilet and queasy tried to get up, but then I slipped and fell with a thud</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni Hyung are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to move but it was so hot and I was sweaty and slippery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hooni I’m coming in okay” I heard a bang and footsteps </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni what happened?!” I felt Soorim pulled me up and carried me on to my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh god, Hooni you're boiling hot!” he touched my forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was losing focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soorim Pov:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran into Hooni’s apartment, Hooni was laid half outside of his bathroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni what happened?!” I pulled him to his feet </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah he is super hot he must be sick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Hooni you're boiling hot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I felt his forehead I saw his eyes start to close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hooni!?” I checked his heartbeat</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was normal but his temperature was so high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hang there I’ll be right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sleeping so I ran outside the door and into my apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly graded some medicine and towels from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran back to Hooni's and placed the moist towel on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I thinking? Of course, he’s gonna get shivers. He's wearing shorts and a wet sweater.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly took off my hoodie and carefully put it on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I texted my mom and said I was staying over at a friend's house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if he has eaten? I'm so glad I came or else I don’t know what would’ve happened</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hooni Pov: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up only to lay back down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Soorim</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned but he was gone. He probably went home. He has better things to do than take care of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I looked and noticed that I had a hoodie on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t have another hoodie?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait this is Soorim’s </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it smells just like him, this is nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smelled it and blushed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the door opened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hooni Hyung your awake” Soorim said smiling </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh he didn’t leave </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better, I brang some medicine and food”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s okay you don’t have to-” I was interrupted by my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha see Hyung it’s okay meanwhile I heat this you go take a shower.” he started looking around for cooking supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm I- Soorim? I don’t have anything to cook with” I felt the color rise to my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s okay look I’ll heat it up at home” Soorim smiled and walked out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was embarrassing. I sighed and walked to the bathroom there was still a little smell of vomit though most of it was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I removed my clothing and</span>
  <span> turned up the shower and got in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honesty I don’t know why Soorim was so nice to me, if I was him I would even bat an eye if I saw a loser like me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so nice and warm and smart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smiled </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's too nice" </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soorim Pov:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Soorim, the food was really good,” Hooni said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni yawned. He got up and laid on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung the medicine” I got a spoon and put some medicine on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here drink this” he opened his mouth and drank it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Hyung I will be going now make sure to sleep well,” I said getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh um, Wait S-soorim Hyung” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh s-sorry it kinda slipped sorry, please don't be mad,” he said shaking his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not mad, it’s okay you can call me that I-I don’t mind” I was blushing like a mad man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I mean I don’t mind?! Oh god I have lost my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hyung c-can you stay,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this was bad I can’t stay I’ll go insane </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind i-it was just a t-thought, it’s okay,” he said, rushing his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine I’ll stay,” I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>What do I mean I’ll stay! I can’t!</span></em> <em><span>But it won’t hurt to stay though</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will but I can’t refuse Hooni</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Hyung,” Hooni said getting in bed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to him, leaned down next to his bed, and laid my head on the mattress </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay until you go to sleep,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni stayed silent for a while but then turned to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s close</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow his hair looks soft</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah” I reached out to touch his hair without thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I keep Hyung’s hoodie?, it smells just like Hyung” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni leaned into my touch until there was only a small gap between our lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sure it’s winter, Hyung’s hoodie will keep you warm,”  I said, closing the gap between us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a small kiss until Hooni leaned into my lips making it longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyung”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, his lips are so soft and warm. I want more</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I got on top of him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit on his lower lip making him open his mouth for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-ah"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My tongue explored his mouth making sure to feel all of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His mouth was so warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could hear him whimper under me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh Fuck I want more </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Hyung it f-feels Ah” Hooni’s voice woke me up for my trans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit Hooni I’m so sorry, I-i didn’t mean to” I quickly got up and bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry Hooni, I let my instincts get the better of me I-” I looked at Hooni who was a red tomato, and had a shocked look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyung i-it’s I-I” Hooni could barely say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hooni I am so sorry I'm just gonna-" I got on my feet and ran out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?! What was I thinking?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I really messed up this time! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arrr Jung Soorim you absolute pervert you can’t control your own fucking body!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That must have been Hooni’s first fucking kiss and I ruined that for him! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran into my room and locked the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God Damnit I couldn’t control myself, he was just so close, and he was being so fucking cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckkkkk I can’t get him out of my head  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hooni Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim ran out the door </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait Soorim… don't go" I reached out to him even though he had already gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I touched my lips </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soorim kissed me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I went pure red</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soorim is really good at kissing though, it felt so good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His ex-girlfriends are so lucky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I covered my face because it was getting so red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soorim probably hates me now, he probably hated it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what if he never talks to me again?!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My mind kept racing with possibilities until I fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pov: Soorim</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I did that </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it I just left him there all confused</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Hooni is still sick, I should probably go check on him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on his face after we kissed flashed through my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I immediately blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wouldn’t be so bad if I just stuck around a little longer right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I shouldn’t that kiss is a sign I should just leave, he wouldn’t miss me right?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim can you answer number 21 please” my professor interrupted my thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah x= 4.2” I tried to concentrate for the remainder of the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Hooni haunted my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time skip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was walking back home half hoping I wouldn’t bump into Hooni, half hoping I would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad for me, but I can take it! Right?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni flashed through my brain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I really need to get away from him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see my life is limited, I have lung cancer and it’s gotten worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't think about it too much until Hooni came into my life, he made me worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is now one of my biggest fears, so I try to get the best out of the life I have left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I met Hooni my cancer wasn’t as bad but lately, I have been having more trouble breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am scared at the thought that I won’t make it and have no choice but to leave Hooni all alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can still leave him and not hurt him too much, but Hooni makes it so hard to leave when he looks at me like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to help him but I’ll risk hurting him more, and last night when we kissed I realized I had already fallen too deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I already have too many feelings towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and looked at the sky </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this so hard?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hooni Pov:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and sliced</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh t-that hurt” my arm stung. I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and sliced another cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped myself from yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at my bleeding arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic already crying with just two cuts</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shaky hand, I sliced another cut this time deeper than the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OwwwwOwww that h-hurts” I couldn’t stop myself this time I cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oww Oww” I rolled over and moved side to side mumbling in pain until the pain thinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim didn’t come to check on me today, probably because of the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably hates me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so what I d-don’t need him” I stammered through my pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile flashed through my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I miss h-him” my tears rolled down my face and onto my bleeding arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wiped my eyes with my other arm and shakily treated my wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at my door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Soorim do if he saw this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or be disgusted in me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t even care, he doesn’t care about me, just like everyone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sodded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll never talk to me again, what was I thinking of asking him to stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was my fault we kissed. I was too close to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks I’m a weirdo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pathetic, I couldn't even keep a friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss him. It's been almost two weeks and he still hasn't even come to check.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should stop paying rent so he’ll come to check on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, he’ll come to kick me out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock Knock” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh?! Who is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hooni it’s Jae Hoon I came to see you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah Jaehoon came to teach me math</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not too happy about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked to the door and slowly opened it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey” I let Jaehoon in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Where’s Soorim?” Jaehoon said looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>I slumped over </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s not here,” I said sitting down at my table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? that's odd, a weirdo is always around you,” he said, taking out his books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started explaining the homework to me, I tried to listen but my mind refused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay know you try to do yours,” Jaehoon said plotting my homework</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at the paper</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Umm I can kinda do these</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hardened my grip on my pencil and tried to concentrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1- and…. My mind wanders off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hooni, what happened?, your zoning out more than usual,” Jaehoon said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um we'll um I um” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "spit it out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um I think that Soorim is mad at me” Jaehoon’s expression soften</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Why” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Um, we kissed” I blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? But why would he be mad at you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It was on accident and he hasn't talked to me since,” I said looking down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm well he’s probably just embarrassed, I mean why would he mad, he kissed you,” Jaehoon said scratching his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think” I glanced up at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know him that well but yes I’m pretty sure he’s just embarrassed not mad”  he paused and added</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest I thought you two were dating”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Dating? no!” my face went red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys were always together, and don’t worry though next time you see him just be bold” Jaehoon said turning his attention back to the homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean you seem to have liked the kiss so just tell him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liked? no, I mean not that I didn’t..” I mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh stop it already with the talking get to work” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bold?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(A/N: Hello let me know if I should continue this story:))</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 7</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pov: Soorim</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been so long since I have gone to see Hooni, it’s been bothering me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to go see him but it would be better if I didn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I sighed and flopped onto my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, it’s better this way”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyung? Can you stay”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh, that has to get out of my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Soorim come to eat!” my sister(Harim) came into my room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? O-okay” I said getting up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Soorim did something happen you’ve been distant lately” her face was full of concern </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um well I just have been thinking” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well um, I like someone,” I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes sparkled with interested </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s so cute who is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s confidential”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but what happened” she pouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want to be close to them anymore because I’m worried I’ll just end up hurting them more”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile faded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait you don’t mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harim my cancer got worse” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why mom was crying” then she looked me straight in the eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim it’s your decision but if you love this person then tell them, don’t worry about your cancer just give them all you got, hold them with all your heart and don’t let go, or do you want to let them never feel that type of love?” She turned towards the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So go and just come home to eat okay?” the door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” I said tears streaming down my cheeks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got to my feet and ran out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s right! I have been seeing it wrong the whole time. I need to be there for him while I can. Have him close to me as long no matter what time I have left. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I coughed as I ran the cold air brushing through my hair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t matter, I just have to get there, and say it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran down the stairs coughing I could barely see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart was pounding in my chest like it should come out any second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breath was forced, it was hard to get air</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I can’t stop now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hooni Pov</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni!” the door flew opened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jumped in surprise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim was catching his breath leaning on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Soorim?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he was breathing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” I ran over to try to help him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, I just” he walked over to my bed and flopped on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry let me just” he closed his eyes covering his face with his hands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim? Are you still mad at me?” I sat next to him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ W-hat, mad? Why should I be mad” his breath was less shaky now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you left after you kissed me your face was all red like you were mad”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped for a second</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I wasn’t mad Hooni, I was just embarrassed, you don’t just make out with your friend”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makeout?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah makeout, like kissing,” Soorim said still covering his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you don’t want to kiss anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No kissing is okay I mean… I don’t know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kissing is okay?” I said thinking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...next time you see him just be bold”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you seem to have liked the kiss so just tell him”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehoon’s words flashed through my mind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah! I have to be bold</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Soorim Pov</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I liked when you kissed me,” Hooni said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” I tensed up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I mean it felt good when you kissed me, and when you're with me it doesn’t hurt as much..” Hooni trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni-” I paused then moved my hands away from my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ When I am with you nothing matters, it all fades, I mean you're so cool and no one ever likes me and… and” Hooni’s hands started to shake, tears started to form in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey hey, Hooni look at me” I graded hold of both of his hands to stop them from shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So when you didn’t come to see me I thought you hated me, and I-I missed you... And I'm so sorry for making you mad so please don’t leave like that” Hooni’s hands were clenching his tears dripping to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni look at me, it’s alright I was never mad at you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni kept crying his hands clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what to do </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hooni’s crying I can’t do anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni” I pulled him into a hug</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Hooni let it all out, cry on me all you want”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni stopped trembling and he seemed to instantly melt into my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why?” Hooni said his voice sounded like it could break any second</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you do this? Why are you so nice to me? I mean I’m so horrible and pathetic. Why do you care?” Hooni said, his hands slowly clenched on my sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I-I Hooni I care because I like you, and you're not pathetic or horrible. Even if you were, I’d still care, I will always care ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni didn’t answer, he didn’t seem to believe me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni I like you a-lot more than just friends, that’s why I left, so it’s not your fault” I tried to sound as calm as I could but my hands were sweating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni  got up from my arms “more than friends?…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni’s eyes widened and he blushed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soorim your kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned closer to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m being completely serious”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Soorim, I- I like you too,” Hooni glanced at me, his eyes hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I smiled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni close your eyes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave Hooni a small peck on the lips. It wasn’t very long but it expressed everything I felt for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni instantly melted into my touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hooni would you be my boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni eyes flew open his face went red</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Boyfriend?” he looked at me shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ S-Soorim’s boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone thank you to anyone reading this, I just wanted to say that it might take a while until I update because I will be busy, but I will surely be back soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 8</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Soorim’s boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like me, I like you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I’m not very pretty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni, do you think I would be asking you out if I didn’t think you were pretty” I smiled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni blushed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Y-yes, Yes I will be your boyfriend Soorim” Hooni covered his face in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and kissed his cheek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hooni Pov</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Time skip: two weeks later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was walking back home with Jaehoon but my mind was on Soorim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe he’s dating me. I'm not worthy of his kindness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did say I was pretty, Am I pretty? No, I don’t think I am, but Soorim does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Soorim, My boyfriend, Wow I am so lucky he’s so handsome. I wonder if he’ll come over today?...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hooni, did you do makeup with Soorim? '' Jeahoon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Yeah!” I said nervously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm I see” Jaehoon opening his book</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I thought about telling him but Jaehoon had already moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``See you tomorrow” Jaehoon waved, turning to his neighborhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waved and turned in the way of my apartment building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though I have improved in a lot of things, I still can’t seem to continue a conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ding” my phone dinged letting me know there was a message</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened it and was happy to see it was from Soorim</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In-text:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim: Hey Hooni wanna come to my place so I can help you with your homework?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni: Yeah I’ll be there soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim: Okay see you! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End of text</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow! Bening Soorim’s boyfriend is the best. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and hurried to Soorim’s apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Soorim Pov</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I put my phone down and smiled, clenching it on my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I’m so glad Hooni is my boyfriend now, I can’t believe it was even different then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am very happy although I can’t say the doubts have left my mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have tried to push thoughts out of my head but they are always haunting me. The doctors say that my cancer has gotten slightly better, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Whatever that doesn’t matter, Hooni is gonna get here soon so I better get ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I got up and picked up around my room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now to tell Harim</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God she is going to make this such a big deal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harim!” I called knocking on her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Come in” she was sitting in her bed working out with some weights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harim,  someone’s coming over, I’d just thought I’d let you know now,” I said closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, Soorim wait!” Harim called out stopping me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Is it your crush?” she wriggled her eyebrows</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Harim,” I said rolling my eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped around excitedly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even tell her that we’re dating now </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that Harim,” I said nervously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm what is it?” her face was full of excitement </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well the another day when I told you, I actually told them” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You told them you have a crush on them?!” her excitement turned to confusion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah and now we're dating”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omg that’s so cute,” Harim said smiling </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Gosh Harim,” I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she smiled warmly then gave me a curious look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s her name” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I paused for a second</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, He’s-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed confused them smiled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then what is</span>
  <em>
    <span> his</span>
  </em>
  <span> name” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Hooni, Lee Hooni he actually-” Harim gasped before I could even finish my sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you don’t mean- that really cute guy in BO2,” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ C-Cute?! You know him?!” I said confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Honni he lives in B02”  she went back to jumping in excitement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you knew him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’s so cute, ”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed then seemed to realize something </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Soorim have you two kiss-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I instantly walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God Harim is such a handful</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooni Pov:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pressed the doorbell on the door and waited</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming” Soorim called from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hooni”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Soorim” I walked inside looking around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, this looks nothing like my gloomy apartment, it’s so bright!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim lead me to his room, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my room, I thought it would be better if we study here,” he said opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked in and looked around, there was a gaming chair and a Pc, his school books were neatly set on the side of his desk. His bed was fixed nicely and the room smelled so much like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and that’s my pc, that’s usually where I do my homework too so just sit right here,” Soorim said, turning his chair towards me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nobbed and sat on his chair,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, Soorim’s room is really neat, unlike mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It thought of my apartment, the bare matters, and gloomy feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slumped and took my school books out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay your class is probably on the same unit as we are so we’ll start hmmm, Ah right here,” he said pointing to a problem in my book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at the problem a frowned, I hate math</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I’m so happy Soorim is helping me because if he wasn’t I would be stuck on this all day, I mean usually, Jaehoon would help me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Although I don’t learn as much with him, don’t get me wrong I am thankful that he is helping me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> It’s just that he is kinda imitating, but Soorim is sweet and patient and calm, and handsome… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni are you finished?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Um yeah,” I said turning to face him and was shocked to see how close he was</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow he’s close</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makes me wanna...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm let me see, this one...Hooni?” Soorim said looking at me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Sorry I got distracted” I said backing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If you want a kiss just say that” Soorim smiled giving me a small peck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I- One more,” I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim smiled “ Hmm, not until you finish this worksheet”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned “Okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time skip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I finished,” I said, finally sitting down on my pencil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yawned and laid my head on Soorim’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm let me see, Hooni! You got it” Soorim said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Really!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! See I told you just have to concentrate,” Soorim said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, finally,” I yawned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so tired” I leaned onto Soorim chest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I mean it’s almost 12,” he said patting my back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I usually didn’t even sleep but I didn’t tell Soorim that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You can stay over if you want,” Soorim said cupping my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, what about your parents?” I said looking up at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um well she won’t mind,” he said, pulling me close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay,” I said leaning into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and carried me onto his bed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at him as he laid me on his bed, his eyes were gentle and caring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips were curved in a smile, I stared at them hoping that they would connect with mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” I said without thinking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” Soorim froze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry I just-” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-it’s alright,” Soorim said his face red</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you embarrassed?” I asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kinda embarrassing when you call me that,” he said, turning away from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?” I said turning his face towards me with my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, connecting our lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim Pov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni leaned into the kiss wanting more, I laughed and slipped my tongue in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim Hyung” Hooni moaned in between kisses</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God Hooni is going to make me go crazy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started kissing Hooni's neck, as I slipped my hands under his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Uwa Hyung” Hooni moaned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-leave your marks,” he said his voice shaky</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and whispered in his ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like them” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes ah” he moaned as I began sucking on his neck looking for his weak spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled his shirt collar down kissing his collar bone, he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Found it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sucked on it and left fresh purple marks, Hooni moaned, his voice shaky </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni sat up and took his shirt off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere,” he said his eyes filled with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>I gulped,</span> <span>I’m so hard right now.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced at Hooni’s exposed chest under, he shivered from the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You cutie,” I said leaning down to kiss his collar bone,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uwah, Soorim,” Hooni moaned, I could tell he was holding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Hooni, moan all you want” I said, flicking his nipple with my tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyung,” he moaned in my ear, nearly making me cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Fuck Hooni,” I said sucking on his nipple, making sure to make him moan loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I began kissing Hooni’s waist leaving marks everywhere, Hooni’s hand began touching my bulge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I instantly moaned in shock “Hooni!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My moaning was caused Hooni to begin to rub me through my pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hooni” I was now a moaning wreck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni moaned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soorim you're so hard” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fault” I managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sloppily kissed Hooni, my tongue desperately feeling his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni’s back arched as he touched me,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim?” he said through kisses</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” I said holding back my moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I wanna suck it,” Hooni said, covering his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost fucked him right then, “G-go ahead”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I switched our positions so he was on top of me, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni gulped as he pulled my pants off,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so big” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I covered my face, so he couldn’t see my embarrassed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni kissed the tip then took it all in his mouth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I instantly sat up and graded his hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hooni Ah don’t-,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni began bobbing his head, little moans escaping his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck Hooni,” I said tightly gripping his hair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do you like it?” Hooni said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah ah-fuck Hooni” I moaned throwing my head back in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My moans seemed to excite Hooni because he started sucking on me as his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost passed out from pleasure,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hooni like that,” I said unintentionally trusting into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Hyung” he gagged, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni I’m gonna cum-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt myself grow in his mouth so I pulled Hooni’s head back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My cum shot out on Hooni’s face, he smiled and licked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked at him and caught my breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hooni, one day you're going to make me go insane”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at him, he had my cum all over his face, his chest was exposed showing all the hickeys I had left on him, and the precum visible through his shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sight alone made me rock hard again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Fuck Hooni your too sexy c’mere”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled him towards me, switching our positions once again, although this time he kissed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed me letting my tongue explore his mouth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyung” Hooni moaned. I could tell he was at his limit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rubbed up against him making him whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Hooni” I kissed his waist pulling his shorts off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his legs in embarrassment,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ S-Soorim”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Hooni if you don't like it just tell me,” I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nobbed, so I pulled his legs apart, he had precum all over his legs and he was throbbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Hooni your so cute” I kissed his thighs leaving marks, he arched his back wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Hyung” he moaned, making me harder than I already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued to kiss his thighs, making him go crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni your thighs are so sexy” I whispered </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-soorim ” he moaned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kissed him and whispered </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck on these” I slipped my fingers in his mouth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay” he licked my fingers wetting them with his saliva</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took them out and kissed him as I carefully slipped one inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni instantly arched his back, I moved my fingers inside of him, stretching him out to add more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim m-more p-please,” Hooni said, saliva dripping from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I added two more fingers making Hooni gasp, I looked for his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uwah ah Hyung" Hooni wildly buckled his hips forwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Found it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pressed on it, Hooni clenched the sheets moaning loudly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Hooni is so sexy </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled Hooni’s legs upwards on my shoulders and rubbed up against his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni can I put it in?” I said my voice shaky </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His back arched and he nobbed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, just go slowly,” he said, spreading his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blushed “Alright”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly slid inside him, Hooni gasped then quickly put a pillow over his face to hide his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim it’s all in” Hooni muttered under the pillow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know I just-” I was in too much pleasure to really speak, just being inside of him felt like heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I'm gonna move” I managed to say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni nobbed still in the cover of the pillow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suddenly began thrusting inside of him, Hooni squirmed under me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Uwah S-Soorim” he held the pillow tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni, I can’t see your face,” I said, pulling the pillow away from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni blushing face was exposed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soorim!” he said surprised</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see your face,” I said kissing his cheek </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned away wanting to hide his embarrassment </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry Hyung,” he said quietly, turning to see my reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked “ Whatever you say” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started thrusting into him being sure to hit his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni moaned his eyes were teary from pleasure,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” I whispered teasingly in his ear,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Uwah Y-yeah, f-feels really good-ah,” Hooni said though his face was so lust-filled and needy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It looks like it from the faces your making,” I said moving faster</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah S-Soorim D-does it feels good for y-you Uwah,” Hooni said his voice shaky</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was surprised but answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it feels really good, your the best”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni blushed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m gonna cumm, fuck” I said starting to pull out but Hooni stopped me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“  I-inside! C-cumm inside” Hooni covered his face as he pulled me closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t respond. My mind was too filled with pure happiness and lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I came inside making him cum after me, he let out one last moan and gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing I could let out was </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hooni I-I love you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni locked eyes with me and responded his eyes filled with tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lay next to him and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-soorim it felt really good,” Hooni said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and burst out laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soorim! You idiot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed with him, I loved making Hooni laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I love you so much Hooni,” I said, making him blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to laughing again, “Now c’mon let's take a shower”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry, I know the smut was bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 9</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time skip: months later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hooni Pov </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been 5 months since then and I still can’t get over that night, I never thought Soorim and me would have, well… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It did hurt like hell though I didn’t tell Soorim that of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways... life is so much better, I mean I feel happy? I guess that is what this feeling is called.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still get beat up all the time, but it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t bring me down anymore because at the end of the day Soorim is there, smiling, waiting for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I can’t believe it, I can’t believe someone cares for me but I guess even losers like me can be happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled as I walked out of school and called Soorim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Soorim Pov</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Disclaimer: I don’t know anything about lung cancer, so I just made stuff up)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I layed on the hospital bed, doctors talking to me seriously. I didn’t have to listen to know what they were saying, I glanced at Harim judging by her expression it’s gotten worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh, This is tiring… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bing!, Bing” my phone rang, releasing the tension in the room, the doctors walked out of the room as I took the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hooni,” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Soorim, um are you out of school yet” I looked at the time </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4:25, normally I would be out of school so I answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, where are you right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harim(who was walking beside me) looked at me with a concerned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignored her glaze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m on my way home, do you wanna come over?” Hooni said his voice joyful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t today Hooni, I’m a little busy,” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, o-okay ” I could hear the disappointment in Hooni’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made my heart hurt,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Hooni I’m kinda busy but I’ll call you later kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah okay, bye” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the beep signaling the call had ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim you didn’t tell him,” Harim said her voice was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No… I don’t want him to worry, sorry” I tried to explain but Harim seemed irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim I’m not the one you’ll be apologizing to when he finds out,” She turned away from me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harim it’s just never been the right time, besides the doctors said I’ll be fine,” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Soorim that’s what they said last time and you nearly died, now they're having you stay here, I mean how are you going to even explain that to Hooni?” she said looking at me in the hospital bed doctors had given me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harim I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-t’s fine Soorim, I’m sorry I’m just tense” she turned to look away her eyes filled with tears</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you're going to have to tell him eventually,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed “I know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent as Harim calling mom to tell her what the doctors had said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my earbuds in, I don’t want to hear my mom cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's always like this, I go to the doctor. They have bad news and my mom breaks down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since my cancer has gotten worse I have to stay here for a while until it (hopefully) just gets better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine though, I’m sure I’ll be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> When I was diagnosed my mom had cried all night. I remember crying in my room because I was scared, I mean I was only about 10 years old. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know if I’d make it until 17 but here I am. I’m happy and alive although having cancer affects my life a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like right now, I’m going to have to lie to Hooni.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be honest, I’m scared to tell him, he might hurt himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has gotten so much better and I don’t wanna ruin that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know Harim’s right though, but I just hope I won’t have to tell him so soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For now, I want to be able to talk to him like normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I typed his number on the keypad and waited</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim!” Hooni answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hooni, I wanna tell you something”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay what’s up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Uh, I‘m gonna go see my mom’s family so I won’t be able to see you for a while”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay... that’s fine we can always call” he seemed disappointed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll call whenever I can”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” Hooni then continued to talk about his day </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled. It was nice to hear him express himself, it makes me happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I remembered the position I am in and slumped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I touched the mask covering my mouth and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Honni Pov</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Time skip( 2 days sorry)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana!” I smiled letting him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Soorim being with his family, I’ve been bored and started to talk to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I told him about me and Soorim and honestly, he’s actually really cool to talk to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Hooni have you talked to Soorim?” Sana said, nudging me with his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yesterday! We were just talking about random stuff really” I laughed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft- like what kind of stuff,” Sana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, He was talking about the music he likes, he went on about it for hours,...it was kinda cute,” I said partially forgetting he Sana was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww” he smiled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked away embarrassed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry,” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine what else happened?” Sana said her eyes fully intrigued </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes talking to Sana kinda felt like an interview, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was telling him about how I started drawing and he was telling me how much he liked my art, and it was nice, just talking I mean,..well then I asked him about his pc and he went on a huge rant, not that I mind. He sounds so happy when he’s talking to me, I really wish I could see him… nevermind” my smile faded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hooni?” Sana said, putting his hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I really miss him, Sana, I know that it’s good that he’s calling me but I really wanna see him, I mean I feel uneasy,” I said looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hooni I’m sure you’ll be able to see him soon, so don’t worry about it too much, kay,” Sana said trying to make me feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you're probably right,” I said smiling at her even though my head was still filled with uneasy thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana continued to talk but his voice faded away for a few minutes until I heard my phone ring breaking my thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I read that the caller, it was Soorim. I showed the phone to Sana excitedly, he smiled and quietly walked out of my apartment as I answered the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim! I was just talking to Sana about you” I smiled waiting for him to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hooni! and not to be rude but who’s Sana?” Soorim responded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He’s the guy with really cute long bangs, remember?” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh yeah! Him, but be careful with that guy he’s a little weird, also who are you calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Soorim emphasized the word cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I was just trying to describe him to you, and what do you mean by weird” I replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, some months back he was at my house and he kept asking questions, and when he went to the bathroom I found this like a notebook filled with analysis on me, and I even found a page on you,” Soorim said, kind of serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s because Sana is a manga writer he was probably trying to get info for a new comic”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?! well he could’ve just asked me, it kinda creeped me out,” Soorim said laughing nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s kinda nerve-racking at times but I think it’s neat that he draws and stuff, I mean his inspired me to start drawing,” I said glancing over at my open sketchbook, the same one that used to be filled with suicide attempts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well enough about Sana, how are you?” Soorim said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m fine Jaehoon has been helping me out with homework so that settled, I just miss you,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That’s good, that Jaehoon is helping you I mean, and I miss you too Hooni a lot more than you can imagine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt the color rise to my face “ Yeah,...when do you think you are coming back”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to retract “ Erm, I don’t know family always keeps you busy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned “ I wanna see you already,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I wanna see you too Hooni, and don’t worry about me, I’m fine, kay?”  Soorim said, his voice reassuring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,... Hyung” I said, teasing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni!” Soorim scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone thanks for the support, I love that you guys like my fic, I love hearing your opinions. :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pov: Soorim</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled remembering the conversation I and Hooni had last night, he’s so cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> My smile soon faded as I looked around the room, I wanna go home already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The doctors said I have to stay and get better (obviously), but I don’t know how long that will take.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Soorim,” said a nurse entering the room interrupting my boring thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good afternoon” I replied, watching her write on her clipboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, When do you think I can leave?” I blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped writing and seemed surprised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm, well if everything goes well then I’d say you could get out in 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weeks or less” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought about this for a while then replied  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well I’ll be fine, right?” I said looking for her reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah,” she said, giving me a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her expression made me feel even worse, it seemed pitiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled at her watching her walk out of the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear the cluck of the door closing and my smile falls, I want it to go back and stay but my mouth doesn’t seem to want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hate not being able to smile, it makes me feel empty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know I have the right to be a little sad right now but I still wanna be able to make people not worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Hooni, I really hate the fact that he could be sad and I’m not able to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being cooped up in here is really making me think too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooni Pov</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time skip (4 days)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked out of the classroom looking around cautiously for people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that the coast was clear I ran out of school and waited for Jaehoon ( who was studying in the library). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I settled in a corner to not attract any attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed in relief and slumped down on the ground, then smiled taking out a cookie I had bought at the store the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was about to take a bite when I heard a voice that made me jump,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey Hooni” it was the bullies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly hid the cookie in my pocket but they saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying your little snack? you piece of shit” the tallest one said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The towered over me snickering, I shakily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what do y-you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed making my courage look stupid, then he suddenly raised an arm I instantly flinched, scrambling to cover my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed, they’re voices clouded my head, making the world spin around me. It made me sick, I wanted to scream to make everything go silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Just leave me alone!” I yelled before I could realize what I was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence that could have been nice if I was alone but then I felt a kick in my rib making me fall over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut up, you can’t do anything to make us be quiet anyways” his friends suddenly punched my ribs making me yelp in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” they yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I began to lose focus on what was happening, I just felt pain taking over my body and their yells getting louder with every punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could have been hours until they stopped, I couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, Hooni wanna see something?” I heard one of them say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t respond well more like I couldn’t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HUH, I’m talking to you,” he said shouting in my ears, making me tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I weakly opened my eyes, he took that as a sign and laughed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now look Hooni you see this” he lifted his shirt to show off his tattoos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded weakly, it was the only thing I could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you're going to have one too,” he said pulling me towards him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as he lit a cigarette, I knew where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noo wait! no!” I tried to run with all the strength I had but they just pulled my hands to the wall effortlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snickered and pulled my shirt upwards and pressed the lit cigarette on the newly made bruises on my ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I screamed in pain as the hot cigarette hit my skin, I yelled again as loud as I could,  knowing that he wouldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Please it hurts” I yelled desperately trying to get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just laughed and kept marking me with their burning cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I am so stupid to waste my cigarettes when I could just use my lighter,” he laughed at his friends laughing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widening in pure terror</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!, No! please stop!” I watched as he lowered his lighter to my skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes tightly preparing for the pain but nothing happened, so I cautiously opened my eyes and saw what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone was ringing on the floor next to me, the caller reading “Soorim”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed stunned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Soorim? Isn’t Soorim that guy from the school next door, what business do you have with him, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted them to just burn my skin, they could not find out about me and Soorim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yelped and struggled to try to get it before they did but they snatched it up easily and answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni! Hey I know you were probably doing homework but I wanted to talk”  the minute I heard Soorim’s voice my heart sank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I instantly teared up, tears quickly falling on my lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Soorim this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hooni,” they said snickering</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soorim was silent for a second and then said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Who are you? Why do you have Hooni’s phone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh me I’m just playing around with Hooni, just making sure he feels loved, do you feel loved, Hooni?” he pulled me by my hair making me yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No stop, Soorim I-” I tried to speak but was cut off by the bully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Soorim, what do you want me to do with this piece of garbage?” He said grinning widely </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone” Soorim sounded angry. It kind of scared me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim, he’s having so much fun I mean look at all these buries he already has-” he suddenly stopped talking, he was staring at my exposed chest filled with bruises and burns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I realized he was looking at, and gulped, he saw the hickeys Soorim had left on the collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to connect the dots in his head, he grinned widely  making me sick “Ohh I see what’s going on here, you too are dating, you pieces of shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He gripped my hair tight making me scream, Soorim yelled through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hooni are you okay? Hooni!” His voice was desperate and worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!, please! it hurts”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Is this how you were screaming when Soorim was fucking you, Huh?” he suddenly punched my jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!, Hooni! Can you hear me? Hooni!” Soorim yelled through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim!” I yelled I could barely speak </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bullies laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha you were probably loving Soorim’s small dick, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked my rib again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hooni! Hooni-” Soorim was cut off by them stomping on my phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend talks too much” they almost went for another hit but something stopped them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard them say </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit a fucking teacher” they all ran swiftly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> My body also ran hiding around the corner, I tried not to make any sound, it hurt so much just to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes could barely be kept open but I saw and light that seemed to be a flashlight, I heard the voice of a teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I thought I heard something” I heard the footsteps fading and relaxed my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overwhelming pain filled my body, making me tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did try to get up, but it was no use. I want to call Soorim, tell him I’m okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried again to get up this time and succeeded, my limbs were hard to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly walked around the corner, leaning my body against the wall. I realized it was dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone was shattered on the floor, I had to look for another way to call Soorim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached in my pocket, winching because my old scars had opened up again, I glanced at my bandage and blood had started seeping through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, which also gave me pain so I just turned my attention back  to my pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I found some change for yesterday, I remember there was a school phone box, I could call Soorim, my body just had to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took more shaky steps towards the old phone box that was at the entrance of the school, my body hurt with every step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to be seen by any teacher but judging by the lack of light in the building they had all gone home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached the phone box that had gum stuck to the sides and the awful smell of urine, I didn’t care. I just hoped I had enough to call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My trembling hand put the coins in the small compartment and dialed Soorim’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I brang the phone to my ear, the silence killed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, answer,” I said, my breath visible in the cold air, I heard the rings go by and was about to give up when I heard his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni! Is that you?” he sounded scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Soorim” I wanted to yell but my voice failed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni! Where are you?” he lowered his voice trying to be soothing, but I could hear the panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m at school, using the phone box,” I said my voice shaky</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay I’m gonna send Harim to get you, j-just wait for a little,... don’t hang up!” he said, his voice both relieved and worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My legs gave out, I fell to the floor dragging the wired phone with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooni?!” Soorim said his voice scared again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- okay, just fell, I wanna see you,” I said, tears falling down my cheeks, it was hard not to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those bastards, Hooni I wanna see you too but I-I can’t,” he said, I already knew he couldn’t come, but I wanted to say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soorim you’ve never cursed like that before,” I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ S-sorry, I- I’m just pissed off,” he said. I wanted to laugh but I couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw a car pull up to the driveway and was scared for a second until I saw blond hair, it was Harim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Harim! She’s here” I said to Soorim over the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ll stay at my house, my family knows about us, kay?” He said his voice now seemed calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” I watched Harim run towards me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hooni!... I- I love you, get some rest” Soorim said, he sounded teary-eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-love you” I managed to let out, watching Harim’s blurry figure getting close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to open my eyes but that was what I saw last, before passing out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>